Because he
by Yukari Rin
Summary: Because Itachi could never compare. Itachixfemale!Shisui, Yondaimexfemale!Shisui. Rated M for vagueish sex.


**Series:** _Naruto_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** ItaShi with implied ShiYon/YonShi  
**Rating:** M for vague-ish sex.  
**Word Count:** 727  
**Notes:** Female!Shisui. And I dance with the fact that Shisui's age was never given. So bite on that, canon-tards, because YonShi is that much more possible. Slightly different style than I normally write, but this is how Shisui told me the story. When I said I wanted YonShi smut I didn't mean I wanted ItaShi with the YonShi in the background.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

"**Because he..."**

Shisui neither enjoys nor dislikes sex with Itachi. For that is all it is. It isn't about wanting their two bodies to come together. With _him_, yes. But not with Itachi.

She does not stop him from pressing her into the sheets on her bed, just as she does not stop him when he crashes down none too gently upon her, his eagerness for release far too great. _He_ was always gentle, though, _his_ touch treasuring and tender. _He_ would always set her on the bed, and slowly roll over her body.

She does not stop his hungry lips from creating a hot trail down her throat down her collarbone and over her breast as his mouth makes its way to a perky nipple. His mouth wet, devouring as much of her milky skin as possible. _He_ would move slowly, even when in the deepest throes of passion. _He_ would leave individual kisses along her skin, and _he_ would take the time to nip and suck on _his_ was down her body, leaving love-bites.

She does not stop his hand from snaking between her thighs and finding her center. She does not want him, so he must make her body want him. It was never like that with _him_, though. _He_ would pay attention to every part of her being, _his_ hands reaching every surface, calling out to her nerves and making them sing with anticipation. When she could no longer stand her unmet filling she would pull _him_ to her, demanding completion. But that was only some of the time. The rest, _he_ would know exactly when she would meet the edge, and _he_ was always there beside her, in her, with her – and _they_ would dive off the cliff together.

She does not let him enter her from behind. She does not trust him enough, and his young man's body is not strong enough for her. _He_, she trusted with her entire being. _His_ muscular and broad chest against her back was nearly calming for her. _He_ would kiss along her spine and stroke her. _He_ would increase her need.

She does not let his hair touch her nakedness. It is long and silky like water. _His_ hair was shorter and as soft as a flower petal against her skin.

She leaves the lights on with him. His hair and coloring are dark. As is his personality. It is like looking into a mirror and seeing her own reflection. She wouldn't leave the lights on with _him_. _His_ whole existence was far too bright for her, and she often feared she would burn away in _his_ presence. _His_ hair was golden, and _his_ skin had health in its color.

She has no problem looking into his eyes, should they happen to meet. They are black pools, just like hers. She could never meet _his_ for more than a moment as _he_ lay on top of her. _His_ piercing blue eyes could see into the depths of her soul, something she felt was not safe for _him_. _He_ was too pure and good.

She does not mind that he meets his climax and she does not. This is for him, these quick and messy meetings. _He_ would make sure _they_ both lost themselves during the hours _they_ would spend together away from the world.

She does not ask him to stay with her after they finish. But even without asking, _he_ would stay with her until called away. Holding her in _his_ arms, _his_ hands weaving through her hair and caressing her face.

They have an agreement on when he will come to her. _They_ would come to each other whenever possible.

It is sex with Itachi. But it was love with _him_.


End file.
